Wisconsin
The of the is a blue flag charged with the . Originally designed in 1863 when regiments from Wisconsin wanted a flag for battlefield use, it wasn't until 1913 that state statutes specified the design of the state flag. In an attempt to distinguish it from the many other blue U.S. state flags, Wisconsin's flag was modified in 1979 to add "Wisconsin" and "1848", the year Wisconsin was admitted to the . (Including words on flags is generally considered bad vexillogical form because words are hard to read on a flag that is flapping in the wind, is limp, or when the viewer is oriented towards the flag such that the words appear backwards. The solution to backwards text, a double sided flag, more than doubles production costs.) In 2001, a survey conducted by the (NAVA) ranked Wisconsin's flag among the bottom ten flags in design quality out of the 72 , and flags, placing it 65th out of the 72. The NAVA stated that about half of U.S. states used blue fields making them difficult to distinguish and the survey ranked flags with words and complex seals the lowest. The NAVA survey "favored strong, simple, distinctive flags" and ranked "seal-on-a-bedsheet" type flags the lowest. Proposals for a New Flag of Wisconsin Shown below are designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Wisconsin. Wisconsin Flag.png|Wisconsin Flag Proposal by "Zolntsa" Wisconsin - lizard-socks.svg|WI Flag Proposal "lizard-socks" WS Proposed Flag Lord Grattan.png|WI Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 1" WS Proposed Flag Lord Grattan 2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 2" WS Proposed Flag Bezbojnicul.png|WI Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" WS Flag Proposal False Dmitry 1.PNG|WI Flag Proposal "False Dmitry 1" WS Flag Proposal False Dmitry 2.PNG|WI Flag Proposal "False Dmitry 2" WS Flag Proposal kempf.png|WI Flag Proposal "kempf" WS Proposed Flag Nambrik.png|WI Flag Proposal "Nambrik" WI Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|WI Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" WI Flag Proposal Andy Rash.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" WI Proposed Flag Jack Expo.jpg|WI Proposed Flag "Jack Expo" WI Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|WI Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" WI Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|WI Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" WI_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|WI Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" WI_Flag_Proposal_Simplified_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|WI Flag Proposal (Simplified) "AlternateUniverseDesigns" Flag of Wisconsin.png|WI Flag Proposal "Kermitdefrog" WI Flag Proposal Jorge Maat Davila.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Jorge Maat Dávila" Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 1415hrs cst.png|Wisconsin State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 1415hrs cst WI Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|WI Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Wisconsin (Deleted).png|WI Flag Proposal "(Deleted) 1" Wisconsin (Deleted)-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "(Deleted) 2" Wisconsin (Deleted)-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "(Deleted) 3" Wisconsin (Deleted)-4.png|WI Flag Proposal "(Deleted) 4" Wisconsin 5thEye.png|WI Flag Proposal "5thEye" Wisconsin Adolphdavis.png|WI Flag Proposal "Adolph Davis 1" Wisconsin Adolphdavis-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Adolph Davis 2" Wisconsin Altheo.png|WI Flag Proposal "Altheo" Wisconsin Arqueete.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Arqueete" Wisconsin atlasing.png|WI Flag Proposal "atlasing" Wisconsin bmoxey.png|WI Flag Proposal "bmoxey 1" Wisconsin bmoxey-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "bmoxey 2" Wisconsin bmoxey-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "bmoxey 3" Wisconsin Condescending Whale.png|WI Flag Proposal "Condescending Whale" Wisconsin daltonslaw.png|WI Flag Proposal "DaltonSlaw" Wisconsin Drahtmaultier.png|WI Flag Proposal "Drahtmaultier" Wisconsin ech0alpha.png|WI Flag Proposal "ech0alpha" Wisconsin Erik Liinar.png|WI Flag Proposal "Erik Liinar" Wisconsin Hannibal lecter .png|WI Flag Proposal "Hannibal Lecter 1" Wisconsin Hannibal lecter -2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Hannibal Lecter 2" Wisconsin Hannibal Lecter -3.png|WI Flag Proposal "Hannibal Lecter 3" Wisconsin IAHGS.png|WI Flag Proposal "I A H G S 1" Wisconsin IAHGS-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "I A H G S 2" Wisconsin IAHGS-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "I A H G S 3" Wisconsin illwauk 1.png|WI Flag Proposal "Illwauk 1" Wisconsin illwauk 2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Illwauk 2" Wisconsin jb2386.png|WI Flag Proposal "jb2386" Wisconsin JDDallas.png|WI Flag Proposal "JDDallas 1" Wisconsin JDDallas-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "JDDallas 2" Wisconsin Kalphox.png|WI Flag Proposal "Kalphox" Wisconsin Kramedawg411.png|WI Flag Proposal "Kramedawg411 1" Wisconsin Kramedawg411-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Kramedawg411 2" Wisconsin Lawlore.png|WI Flag Proposal "Lawlore 1" Wisconsin Lawlore-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Lawlore 2" Wisconsin Landarchstud.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Landarchstud" Wisconsin Mallefotz.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mallefotz 1" Wisconsin Mallefotz-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mallefotz 2" Wisconsin Mididoom.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mididoom 1" Wisconsin Mididoom-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mididoom 2" Wisconsin Mididoom-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "Mididoom 3" File:US-WI flag proposal Mididoom (modified).png| Wisconsin myrpou.png|WI Flag Proposal "Myrpou" Wisconsin Pajpaj.png|WI Flag Proposal "Pajpaj 1" Wisconsin Pajpaj-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Pajpaj 2" Wisconsin Pajpaj-3.png|WI Flag Proposal "Pajpaj 3" Wisconsin RiseAM.png|WI Flag Proposal "RiseAM 1" Wisconsin RiseAM-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "RiseAM 2" Wisconsin Scablouis.png|WI Flag Proposal "Scablouis" Wisconsin SirDigby CC.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Sir Digby CC" Wisconsin SodomyandCocktails.png|WI Flag Proposal "Sodomy and Cocktails" Wisconsin Tarples.png|WI Flag Proposal "Tarples" Wisconsin TheNikNaks.png|WI Flag Proposal "The Nik Naks" Wisconsin Tikchbila.png|WI Flag Proposal "Tikchbila 1" Wisconsin Tikchbila-2.png|WI Flag Proposal "Tikchbila 2" Wisconsin TimOleson.jpg|WI Flag Proposal "Tim Oleson" Wisconsin Winterscope.png|WI Flag Proposal "Winterscope" Wisconsin Yellowone1.png|WI Flag Proposal "Yellowone1" Wisconsin.png|Wisconsin State Flag Simplistic Proposal. It borders the Great Lakes, represented by the blue. The arrow suggests the state’s motto: “Forward.” By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Wisconsin flag.png|Wisconsin flag proposal by Arminius13 Flag of Wisconsin (TheMaster001).svg|Wisconsin Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 File:US-WI flag proposal ThaRedMenace+Hans 1.svg|Wisconsin flag proposal 1 by ThaRedMenace, drawn by Hans. Jun 2016. (details) File:US-WI flag proposal ThaRedMenace+Hans 2.svg|Wisconsin flag proposal 2 by ThaRedMenace, drawn by Hans. Jun 2016. (details) wisconsinbare.png|13 vertical stripes. first three fused blue bedsheet carries the hollow star. white and black for the face of a badger. Green and gold for the Packers. Design by Rotten Ali. cheese.png|cheese head Design by Rotten Ali. wisconsin bare 23.png|The Red Arrow Route is a local symbol and well echos the represention of the state and it's motto "Forward". Lake Superior and Lake Michigan are represented by the two blue stripes. The white central stripe stands for manfacturing (especially paper). JoeWaiteWisconsinFlag_1.gif|Forward with Badger represented in color scheme Wisconsin - Nordic Cross.jpeg|Wisconsin state flag proposed by Ken Morton. Th Nordic cross references the Scandinavian heritage of many of the state's original settlers. The blue represents Wisconsin's lakes and rivers; the green represents her fields and forests; the white symbolizes hope for the future. (Based upon an earlier design by Stephen Richard Barlow.) NewWisconsinFlag.png|Wisconsin Flag proposal by Andy Rash Wisconsin - Frank LLoyd Wright.jpg|Wisconsin's state flag, if designed by (Wisconsin native son) Frank Lloyd Wright. Posted by Ken Morton Alternate Wisconsin flag by Laqueesha.png|Wisconsin flag proposal by "Laqueesha" Wisconsin Redesign.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) forward flag.png|flag proposal by User:geekgamergal1729 April 2019 the wisconsin cross.png|flag proposal by user "geekgamergal1729" april 2019 wisconsin flag idea.png|flag proposal by user "geekgamergal1729" april 2019 File:US-WI flag proposal Hans 1.png| Wisconsin New Flag.png|WI Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" WI_PNG.png|Dark blue represents Lake Superior on the north and east of the state; light blue represents Lake Michigan at the south and east of the state. Gold represents the fertile sandstone of the state itself, and also represents the state’s historically notable industries: corn, cheese, and beer. The dark to light blue gradient across the gold shape represent prehistoric glaciers that washed over the area of the state, creating its rich land. The star represents the state itself and is colored red to in reference to the state’s entomology, originating from Native American words meaning “red stone place.” The right-facing triangle represents the state motto “Forward.“ Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Screen Shot 2019-11-16 at 8.41.43 PM.png|My adaptation of an excellent design by Sam McKittrick. I replace Mr. McKittrick's heraldic badger with the abstract notion of a badger in the chevrons. (Posted by Ken Morton) Screen Shot 2019-11-16 at 8.57.18 PM.png|A simple bicolor in three fesses, with the black and white symbolizing both the badger and the dairy cow. (Posted by Ken Morton) Screen Shot 2019-11-16 at 9.04.24 PM.png|Another badger themed flag for Wisconsin, with a hat tip to the Kingdom of Prussia, and the German/Lutheran origins of so many Wisconsinites. (Posted by Ken Morton) Wisconson 4.png|This design for a Wisconsin flag is my combination of a design by Sam McKittrick and a design posted on Alan Hardy's Facebook blog, U.S. State Flags - Current, Historical and Proposed, under the name of "https://imgur.com/a/wHF7NEs". (Posted by Ken Morton) Proposal flag Wisconsin.svg|Proposal for a flag for Wisconsin. All colors taken from the Seal of Wisconsin. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal flag Wisconsin 1.svg|Proposal for a flag for Wisconsin. All colors taken from the State Seal. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) wisconsin final results b.png|Results round-up of the mini unofficial contest with 495 designs studied. A dead heat. All top three are worthy. 000000 80 spec.png|Winner by just one vote. Nov2019. Wisconsin - Blue.png|Part of a series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Category:Wisconsin Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History